To the beautiful you fan fiction
by pinkindreams
Summary: A fanfiction of what happened after Jayhee left , and how Taejoon finally went to see her in California
1. Chapter 1

This is a fan fic about Jay Hee and Tae Joon, sorry for the mistakes I might have made - this is the first time . To the beautiful you does not belong to me . Thanks

Chapter 1

The euphoria faded soon, as soon as he stepped into his silent and clean room. It was empty and all he could do was crash into his bed and stare at the top bunk. Finally he got up and walked up, the sheets still smelled of her. How was he to get by,... suddenly his door opened and his heart leapt . Maybe it was a joke, maybe she was still here ?

But it was Eun gyoul who walked up and sat heavily on the same bed. Why did you not stop her ? Tae joon asked with his head ,in his hands. How this happen ? This stuff happens when ever I have a competition - doesn't it ? Eun Gyol aaa I miss her ... EJ was feeling the same but he knew that TJ needed him. Jay Hee had told him before he left to take care of ... him...and he knew that she meant Tae Joon. EJ stared at Tae Joon for a minute - then dragged him by his arms, EJ said let's go , eat spicy food, the one SHE likes. And without a word led TaeJoon out. Before he knew it the day had passed.

A week later his condition was the same. Everything reminded him of Jay Hee., finally one day the doctor sansei showed up. What are you doing ? He asked Tae joon in a bored voice. Tae Joon who was normally so contained poured out his woes, how he felt about his mom dying when he was in the Olympics then Jay leaving when he was competing again. Why does this happen to me ? He looked so anguished that the doctor took pity on him and said. Well I guess you need to talk to someone - and took out his cell phone, Jay Hee was at the other end - did you listen ? asked the doctor into the phone. yes I will put him on. TJ stared at the phone for a min then grabbed it, he understood that Jay Hee 's number was with the doctor. where did you go ? Did I not say I will take care? why did you leave? Don't you love me ? Why so far away, stay in Seoul , any where but where I can see you . The words gushed out.

Doctor slowly left the room. Good that I charged the battery he said aloud and smiled ..Young love ... Jay hee's tears were silent her, body racked with sobs. He was in the same state as she was , slowly she calmed herself down. And said the first words that came from her heart. I miss you tae joona, I miss you so much. But I had to take responsibility for my actions and by myself or I would never forgive myself. I had to leave , every one knew about me . And I could not let you or doctor sensai or eun goul suffer. I could not - that is not who I am. Just hearing her voice made TJ calm again, he knew that he would have done the same things, if he put himself in her shoes, he loved her even more because she was someone who put others first even before herself, he had forgotten that she faced more obstacles than him and had the courage to still do the right thing . Jay hee , bianaye , sorry for not being there and being so selfish Cried Tae joon even more. I am waiting for you TaeJoon , like you asked me to . and it can be a min or a day or a year - it will still be the same for me . I will never forget the time I had with you. I am having a hard time and if I know you are having a hard time too it will make me more sad. Let's remember each other and i will wait ...till you come to me. ... Until then I will try my best to do well here and you need to keep up your condition. If you lose it i will kill you ok she said smiling between her tears. Let's meet after we get stronger ok . This time I will come jay Hee , to the beautiful you - Iwill come ..


	2. Chapter 2

At her home in sunny California, JayHee known as Jay to every one was getting scolded. She had left her school mid way and needed to change into another high school, if anyone came to know that she had roomed at an All Boys School her life in the new school would be very difficult –Jay's parents were worried at what would happen. They knew that a new atmosphere would affect a teenager's life.

What they did not know was their daughter had changed, she did not think about the normal teenage things any more. What she had done in the last couple of months had given her a better understanding of her own self. She had made amazing friends in Genie High, had fallen in love with her idol, and the best part was he loved her too. Now it was time for her to prove worthy of his love - and make herself useful to him and the world.

On the long way her way back from Seoul, as she stared across the many horizons, Jay remembered Tae Joon's face as he asked her to wait for him. She knew then she had to become someone who he could be proud of, someone who not only depended on him but on whom he could lean on.

Jay realized in the dark hours of the flight, as she was tossing and turning what she wanted to do in her future - Physiotherapy. The doctor sensei's remarks when she had first run to him asking how to massage and take care of TaeJoon came back to her. that it was something that had to be done with a lot of practice and not something he could teach in a coupe of hours came back to her. She had felt the first strings of interest and it was something Tae Joon would need as an athlete. Being strong in studies was natural to her and her brother was really famous for being an athletic doctor so Jay felt that a part of her self, just clicked into place when she took a decision to be a physiotherapist. It felt right - like it was meant to be. The knowledge that she had to achieve something and had a goal made Jay stronger, now all she had to do was make a Miracle happen.

Her parents did not know how to react to the changes in Jay. They were astounded to see their normally flighty daughter behave so serious and focused. She had not changed in her outward appearance but somewhere inside. The new schools councilor was very pleased with Jay as she had taken his advise and was preparing for her pre med courses. Jay's stepbrother was happy that trusting her to be in the boy's dorm, close to her idol had spurred her on the right path, if he had dragged jay out of the dorm she would not have matured this beautifully, he figured.

Jay herself was finding that school was very pleasant. She had no other distractions or interest in any one in class. Her world was divided between studying and thinking of Tae Joon. She followed his athletic journey religiously, reading all the articles that appeared about him and learning more from the e-mails of Eun Gyoul.

Eun gyoul had maintained his friendship with the same sincerity that he had shown in Genie High. Jay knew she was very lucky to have a friend like that; some one who loved her enough to support her even if it meant heartbreak. Her school was tough, and although she did not fit in any group ,Jay never felt lonely. Classes and grades were important to her now and that took all the left over time she had when she was not thinking of TaeJoon. Her favorite place was a small hillock near her school, she could just imagine Tae Joon with her, may be in winter - eating s'mores . Life was going on...

Until it suddenly changed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tae Joon walked into his room; there were more presents in there now than ever before. His new roommate Won Bo Gun,was snoring on the top bunk, a normal kid who was actually more interested in girls than any thing else. The amount of top-less posters that abounded his space was amazing. But at least he kept the common area clean and never troubled him- not too much. After all… how was he to know that Tae Joon's last roommate was a girl – one who he had passionately fallen in love with. The kid just thought that his sunbae was a cranky, athletic type.

But today even Bo Gun was excited, waiting to see all the new goodies. Tae Joon's eye went to the corner. It was a small parcel from America. He just stood, lifting the box carefully. Inside was a bottle filled with lemon slices in honey, tied with a familiar card full of funny cartoons - all of them saying... Fighting!

Tae Joon's memories came flooding back, the pain he felt seemed almost physical. Heart pounding he just sat heavily on his bed. Kid roomie wandered over "Yah!I love these" he said and tried to take one, but froze at the glare that he received in return.

Composing himself Tae Joon gestured over the room "any and all are yours if you want - not this, this I cannot share" ….

"Oppa are you there?" Saying this Han Na breezed in to the room, immediately rendering his girl crazy roommate speechless. She barely glanced at him; wrinkling her nose at all the presents littered over the room. She sat with Tae Joon and glanced what he was holding. The look on his face told her whom it was from,

Love..was so complicated, she thought to her self, and clearing her throat, spoke about his father and how she met him yesterday. After that, she made her way to Seung-ri's room. She saw him trying to change a light bulb, but he took one look at her and crashed into the floor…. making her laugh again, ...Maybe this was better, thought Han Na. Someone who loved her more and only thought of her -wasn't it a better option than the other way round…

Almost a year passed... Jay's parents were no longer angry with her for living in a boy's dorm. They were content because their flighty daughter was so matured that she was studying with out any problems, no dating or boyfriends and the only thing that made her happy was the time she spent with the dog. She had become so serious and pretty, face glowing with all the promise youth gave her.

Even in her school Jay was pretty happy. Being in a boy's dorm had changed her! She found that she was more comfortable with them around and her genuine interest in sports made her more like a guy. Suddenly her popularity increased. And dates began to float around her. But how could she explain she was in love, so deep that no one would guess the depth of it. Her soul mate was across the land and she was waiting for him, as she had promised. But until then she had a goal, a purpose to accomplish and that kept her from sinking into depression and thinking negatively.

So however much people flirted around her, she just laughed about it and never let anyone close to her at all. Besides she was discovering how very difficult it was to study pre med.

One day as she was surrounded by books and half asleep in the library, some one sat beside her and said "Hey messy", her head shot up - reminded of Tae she was dreaming of moments back calling her messy-messy ,gugil -gujil .. But it was just a guy who she did not immediately recognize, then placed him as a fellow student in pre med class of hers, she had seen him sitting in front. "What are you doing? Making this place so messy!" he asked, stretching out beside her.

"Working out the problems, she answered. "It is very difficult to follow these theorems, and normally Eun gyol and I solve these together. So I am having a difficult time time", Jay answered. Without thinking she banged her head on the desk, looks very adorably rumpled. Duke looked at the fair girl beside him, Jay. She seemed so interesting he thought...He remembered her from the athletic meet where she had run better than most girls in school. The last year had improved her stamina, mostly due to Genie High - where she was in constant competition with boys instead of girls her age. Now looking at her slim figure, she was very different anyone he knew. Most of them were more interested in what to wear than studies - that was for sure.

Tae Joon had emailed her a while back and thanked her for the lemon slices, he was trying to get over another 10 cm in his training. In the email he had added "dont forget what I asked you on that day" he was trying his best and wanted her to do her best. The rest they would leave to fate...

Duke observed Jay for some time before he made his move; he was convinced that she was free, as she was not interested in any one in school. Jay was usually a silent spectator in class. She did not hang out with any one or any group but just floated around the fringes of the class. He found out she was struggling in some classes and as a pre med major he thought he could help her. After some time Duke couldn't take his eyes of her any more, she was sweet, funny and there was something about her that made him want her - she would do very well as his next girl friend, he decided.

So for the next couple of weeks Jay was bombarded with Dukes attention, he was there - trying to help her, or sit with her when she was eating. Most every one knew he was trying to go around with her and sly remarks and titters followed her nowadays when she walked into class.

Poor Duke, how could a cup that was full to the brim take any more water. And Jay's heart was full only of Tae Joon. She had a constant heart and so did not even notice that Dukes attentions were going in a different direction.

But these things don't stay hidden for long….


	4. Chapter 4

Tae Joon was in the national team along with Eun Gyol; he was still maintaining his top form. But competition was becoming fierce with the new kid, who was very athletic and was giving Tae Joon a run for his money. Holidays were coming up and he was feeling very weird nowadays, it felt too long since he had seen her. Some how a distance seemed to have sprung up between them, they had become lovers before becoming friends and now Tae Joon did not know how to talk casually with her anymore. His heart hurt too much when he heard her voice and ached for days after that. Eun Gyol had shown a picture of her in his email, but all he could see was how familiar but different she looked. Tae Joon's father was coming today to the practice but even that was not cheering him up. Lately she had been mentioning some other guys name a little too frequently and that was like a prick of a thorn in his heart. His normally expressive eyes seemed dull; without realizing it he was pining for her.

Suddenly he felt a tug; it was Min Hyun Jae's sister. She was his smallest fan and they usually spent some time playing together with his dog! "Where is Gu Jae Hee Oppa?" she asked in her cute lisping way. "I want to show him and Eun Gyol Oppa something. Last time she had made my hair so pretty I want him to do it again... Where is she hiding"?

That was the last straw for Tae Joon, it had been so long since any one had even mentioned her name and now to hear about her from this cute little girl was too much for him to take and he just ran out of the gym. Unnoticed by him, his father had observed the whole exchange, after exchanging a few words with the coach, Tae Joon's father slowly made his way to the dorm. His son was staring at a video - Intently, a young boy was playing on a football field: happy and smiling. So this was the girl, his father realized - one who had made his Tae Joona jump again and also helped him discover a new bond with his own son. Mentally preparing himself he sat down beside Tae Joon on his bed.

Tae Joon was startled when he felt his father sit down next to him,

Quickly he shut the phone off. "Sorry Abujee, I was a little distracted. Let's go to the gym, I have been practicing some more"... Saying this Tae Joon walked to the door. But his father gently led him back to a chair and sat down next to him. He took out a sheaf of papers and handed it to him saying.

"You have been getting some mail home. Some of it is from some university in California; I want you to go check it out. I know **she** lives there."

"Go, TaeJoon…..meet your girl. Lets consider this a present for all the birthday's I missed. Let me book the ticket and talk to the university, you never know -you might like the program there."

Tae Joon did not know how to react, his deepest desire was to see her again and it was coming true. He had been in touch with the university that Jae Hee was applying to, and the school she was studying in was quite good too 'Thanks you Abujeee I would love it so much. But wont my condition suffer if I go there for such a long time, we have to talk to the coach and….."

"Don't worry I will arrange for it, leave it to me" promised his father. Already dreaming of a time when he could see Jae Hee and the both of them could be together again was making Tae Joon dizzy. "Komawoyo, Thank you soo much". He cried out, "I have a months holidays coming up and I want to really go. But where do I stay"?

" I will make all the preparations," promised his father looking at his ecstatic son. Tae Joon really felt like floating, but he wanted it to be complete surprise to Jae Hee, so he did not tell any one, especially not Cha Eun Gyol – Who, he was sure, would just follow him all the way to California.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile in California, Jay Hee's life had just become unbearable. "Being a girl is no fun at all," she thought one day, looking into her locker which was trashed and dripping wet. It had started with Duke coming on to her and trying to kiss her - a month ago. She instinctively reacted and socked him out sound.

As an athlete herself, she packed quite a punch and gave him a black eye. The worst part was when one of the other jocks saw him and made fun of him. In the heat of the moment an embarrassed Duke just retaliated " what can you expect from a girl who doesn't like guys" and that rumor spread like wild fire until she was called a lesbian, and her locker was filled with bad messages and every one but a couple of people avoided like the plague.

Her best friend Julie told her to just go around with some one else for some time and the rumors would just subside, but Jae Hee was adamant that she would not pretend to go out with anyone. 'Don't be like this Jay, so stubborn, it's been almost an year' Julie shouted at her. "For all you know things have already changed with him".

But Jae Hee was not going to give up waiting for him, only Tae Joon could touch her heart that way and she was not ready to even look at anyone in a romantic way. But she did not know how to fight back against rumors and innuendoes; what was so funny was when she had pretended to be a guy she had more fun that being her natural girly self.

Struggling with social life, she took refuge in the upcoming exams and anyway school became a punishment for her. She missed Tae Joon now more than ever. Recounting all the times when he had saved her, taken care of her and protected her. Wrapping his memories around her like an armor - she blindly went to school, survived through the day and came back home. Eventually everyone except Julie pretended she did not even exist.

One bright Sunday, feeling happier than she had in a long time she went on a walk, to clear her head. She wore a bright yellow dress with a white sweater, and took her dog and walked until the beautiful California fall weather cheered her up. When she got home, she stretched out on the patio and opened her laptop - there was a video mail from Eun Gyol. And as he spoke, she learned about all the different things that had changed in Genie High. With Han Na and Sung Ri Sunbae going around, the doctor Sensai leaving for Paris, and Tae Joon going on a trip to Jejudo. Tae Joon's birthday was coming up she remembered, maybe his father had taken him on a trip. Unthinkingly she knocked over her dairy, and as she bent to pick it up a shadow fell over her. She looked up, someone was standing in front of the light, and she was unable to see who as bright light surrounded him. Her heart hammered away first, recognizing him before her eyes did - blinking she focused it was TAE JOON . ...


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for not updating it till now – Real life attacks every one and I am no different. Hopefully you guys will be pleased with the result ..

Again: To the beautiful you does not belong to me…

P.S. Thanks for the reviews, they made me wanna finish the Fic J

Tae Joon first walked into the house and introduced himself as Jay Hee's friend. Her mom looked at him and smiling said, "Jay Heeya told me a little about you" she said. 'Do you want me to call her? . She is sitting out side in the sun'.

' Can I go to her? If you don't mind….'answered Tae Joon. "Go, go she is sitting in the patio' she said, understanding a little, happy to meet the boy for whom her daughter had done such a daring thing.

The sight of Jae Hee threw him into a loop; she looked so bright and beautiful. He had never seen her casually dress like a girl - only at events and then it was awkward, because he had to pretend she was still a boy. So seeing her like this after such a long time ...

'She still spoke to her self' he thought, as she frowned at her computer and wondered where he had gone of to...

'Of course Eun Gyol does not know where he was, thought Tae Joon. If he knew he would have badgered me until I brought him along. His father had made miracles happen - the arrangements that he had here were so good - he still could not believe his luck. He was going to study in Jae Hee's school for a semester and attend a high jumping session. He knew that the competition was stronger here and that made it more exciting. But right now his eyes drank in her pretty face, it was thinner, he thought and walked out near her to get a closer look.

The last time he had seen her was the night at the bus stop. His lips still felt the imprint of her lips and the feeling of utter happiness. Then she was gone and finally after so many months of misery - she was finally in front of him. His heart welling with joy Tae Joon walked over to her as she was bending down to retrieve her fallen dairy, as if in slow motion she looked up, the bright sun making her face even more beautiful. "Kang Tae Joon!" she shouted, and flung herself into his arms. Holding her tight, He whispered - I am finally here. Thank you for waiting for me. And just like that all the distance vanished and he felt content again.

After all the questions were exhausted, they walked into the house. Jay Hee's mom was more than happy to feed another mouth. Her father who normally never bothered, suddenly looked at Tae Joon, and asked him 'How long are you here for? Any particular reason you came all the way to California?'


	7. Chapter 7

Tae Joon just smiled, Jay spoke up before he could " Appa, he is here for the trials maybe – right ! I heard that there were some trials over the weekend." Did your sponsors help?" She asked innocently. "Yes, yes, that's Why I am here." He lied with a straight face..

She thought he was only here for a few days - realized Tae Joon, It made him come up with an idea, that he could surprise her and show up in her school. After all he was there for a month, and though the camp organized was going to be very tough he wanted to spend all the free time with her.

His father had made the most amazing arrangement. He was here for a semester; and was going into training the first day of school. He would be attending classes in the same school as a temporary transfer student. Because he had a medal under his wing, he was welcomed by the School Committee with an open heart. The only thing was – every one spoke so fast he could not follow sometimes this High School language was beyond him. Gujil Gujil will have to bring me up to speed; he thought happily as he ate.

He could see she was so happy to see him - his Jay Heeya was almost sparking - this year of separation that they had , did not break their bond. Slowly he put his hand out under the table and she took it with a small gesture, but it warmed his heart to see how well it still fit in his. Before he knew it the evening was over.

She was driving him back to his hotel, very competently and super fast when he looked over at her-

" Have you been well? You missed me a lot didn't you?" He asked teasingly. But to his surprise she nodded seriously" I missed you Tae Joon, I am sorry for leaving that way but I heard your message and I waited for you. You jumped so well but in your last competition, but you lost half a cm recently, why? Was your form not good? Are there new jumpers this season, and…..

Questions flew from her mouth; it was obvious she had kept up with his activities. " Yaa did you become my stalker?" he asked teasingly. Jay suddenly lost her color, "No Tae Joon I was just missing you and I ...' She stopped at that.

" Hey I was just teasing, you have become more serious" said Tae Joon, "I am just so happy that you have not forgotten me" he answered "I missed you Jay Hee , I really really missed you "

His eyes were so big and shining with expression that she felt overwhelmed. This was what she was missing. There was no need for words anymore as her hand found his.

Later in front of his hotel, she asked him why he was staying here and how many days "so you want me to leave soon?" he asked teasingly and she shook her head vehemently, " just want to know so ...I can plan .." she said

' Don't worry I am there with only you till the weekend then I have training classes. So now you have to spend all your time with me ok " said Tae Joon.

" Its getting late , why don't we meet tomorrow – your Appa will be upset if you return home late. Did you see the way he looked at me … "

Jay Hee looked down at their hands; he had not let her hand go from the evening. And felt that she could breathe for the first time in months. Smiling she leaned towards him and they hugged again, "lets meet very early ok " she promised and left, floating on the clouds…


End file.
